The liver is a common repository for metastasis from many cancers, including those of the stomach, bowel, pancreas, kidney, and lung. In colorectal cancer the liver is the initial site of spread in more than one-third of patients, and is involved in more than two-thirds at the time of death. While patients with untreated colorectal metastasis to the liver have no five year survival, patients undergoing surgical resection have approximately a 25-30% five year survival. Unfortunately, only a limited number of patients are candidates for surgical resection.
Cryosurgery is also used for the treatment of hepatic metastasis. Cryosurgery, which relies on a freeze-thaw process to nonselectively kill cells, has been found equally effective as surgical resection but is more tissue sparing. While an improvement over open surgical tissue resection, cryosurgery still suffers from disadvantages. It is an open surgical procedure, requires placement of up to five relatively large probes, and can only be applied to a limited number of lesions. While percutaneous probes are being developed, they are currently capable only of treatment of smaller lesions. Typical lesions common to colorectal metastasis, however, are relatively large. Therefore, the outlook for percutaneous cryotherapy is guarded.
A number of investigators have used radio frequency hyperthermia with placement of external electrodes, for the treatment of liver cancers. Tumor cells are known to be more sensitive to heat than normal cells, and externally applied regional hyperthermia delivered with radio frequency tends to ablate the tumor while sparing the normal tissue of significant damage. While this therapy improves the response to systemic chemotherapy, it has uncertain benefit for long-term survival. One limitation of hyperthermia is that it is difficult to heat the tumors to a lethally high temperature. Moreover, tumor cells tend to become thermoresistant if they survive early treatments.
Percutaneous laser hyperthermia has also been used for primary and metastatic liver cancer. Laser fibers are introduced through needles, under ultrasound guidance. The lesions generated by laser are represented by hyperechoic foci on the real time ultrasound images, which can be used to monitor the size of the lesion. Low energy single fiber systems, which do not require a cooling system along the fiber, can generate areas of necrosis limited to approximately 15 mm diameter. Such small diameters are insufficient for the vast majority of lesions encountered clinically thus requiring multiple fiber placement and prolonged procedure times.
Radio frequency (RF) hyperthermia, using a standard electrosurgical generator and a fine needle partially sheathed in plastic, has also been proposed for the treatment of liver and other solid tumors. In one system, the apparatus was capable of generating lesions of approximately 1.times.2 cm in a pig liver. In order to produce larger treatment volumes with a single needle, high currents and temperatures have been employed, but produce charred and carbonized tissue, without enlarging the tissue volume being treated. To treat a larger lesion, multiple needle passes in different locations would be needed. In preliminary testing, this system established a 75% survival at 40 months.
It can therefore be seen that the treatment of primary and metastatic liver tumors and other solid tumors elsewhere in the body, remains problematic. Surgery is effective, but only a small percentage of affected patients are candidates. Cryotherapy has had improved results, but its applicable patient population is essentially the same as that for surgery. The percutaneous methods have the virtue of being less invasive, so they can be appropriately used for a larger spectrum of patients, but current percutaneous methods all suffer from a limited ability to ablate a large volume of tissue in a single procedure with a single probe passage.